In a backlight module, most components are arranged and fixed on a backplane. For example, a printed circuit board (PCB) is fixed on the backplane by the hillock(s) on the backplane.
Hillock is a structure which is arranged on the backplane and is used for fixing the PCB and the like. In general, the hillock protrudes from the backplane surface, and the PCB is fixed on the hillock by screws or other locking pieces; and then the short circuit caused by direct contact between the PCB and the backplane surface is avoided. An existing backplane is as shown in FIG. 1, and the hillocks 80 on the backplane are integrally stamped and formed on the backplane when the backplane is made. Thus, the positions of the hillocks 80 on the backplane are fixed so it is difficult to adapt for the PCBs of different size; meanwhile, for the backlight modules requiring PCBs of different size and components of different number, corresponding backplanes are required to be mold-made; and for PCBs of different size, new backplanes are required to be mold-made. Thus, the generality of backplanes is poor, and the production cost is high under the condition.